yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11
く ヴァレルロード |romaji = Todoroku Dansō Varerurōdo |season = 1 |episode number = 11 |air date = July 26, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = Shin Yoshida |director = Toshiaki Kamihara |animation director = Yukio Okano Yasuho Tamura Akiko Toyoda |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 10 |next = Episode 12|english Title = Neutralized}} Neutralized or Roar of the Magazine Varreload '''known is Japanese version is the eleventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on July 26, 2017. In Canada will air on October 6, 2018 Synopsis Playmaker is shocked by the truth that Revolver revealed, and he collapses after taking a powerful attack from Revolver’s ace monster, "Varrel Load Dragon". As his consciousness fades, a mysterious voice echoes in his mind and awakens him... Playmaker then gets back up, his eyes burning with unwavering resolve... Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Revolver Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 5: Revolver " Link Summoned.]] During the Standby Phase, "Beltlink Wall Dragon" gains a Wall Counter ("Wall Dragon": 3 → 4). Revolver activates the effect of "Three Burst Shot Dragon", Releasing it to Special Summon a Link Monster from the GY and a Dragon monster from the hand. He Special Summons "Twin Triangle Dragon" (1200/LINK-2/↓→) from the GY, and "Sniffing Dragon" (800/400) from his hand. As "Sniffing Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Revolver to add another copy of "Sniffing Dragon" to his hand. Revolver Normal Summons the other copy of "Sniffing Dragon" (800/400). Revolver uses the Link-2 "Twin Triangle Dragon" and the two copies of "Sniffing Dragon" to Link Summon "Varrel Load Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Playmaker controls only Cyberse monsters, Revolver's monster's attacks become direct attacks. "Load Dragon Dragon" attacks Playmaker directly (Playmaker: 3600 → 600 LP). Turn 6: Playmaker " Link Summoned.]] Playmaker activates the Field Magic Card "Cybenet Universe", increasing the ATK of Link Monsters he controls by 300 ("Encode Talker": 2300 → 2600; "Decode Talker": 2300 → 2600). Playmaker uses the Link-3 "Decode Talker" and "Encode Talker" to Link Summon "Firewall Dragon" (2500 → 2800/LINK-4/↑←↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As all Cyberse monsters that were on the field upon the activation of the effect of "Skyfire Prison" left the field, "Skyfire Prison" destroys itself ("Beltlink Wall Dragon": 2400 → 2100 DEF). "Firewall Dragon" attacks and destroys "Beltlink Wall Dragon". Playmaker activates the effect of "Cybenet Universe" to return a monster in his GY into his Deck. Playmaker returns "Encode Talker" to his Extra Deck. Playmaker Sets 2 cards. Turn 7: Revolver Playmaker activates his face-down "Parallel Port Armor", allowing him to equip it to a Link Monster he controls. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or be targeted by the opponent's card effects. He equips it to "Firewall Dragon". Revolver activates "Markers' Charge" allowing him to draw a card for each Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zones. As two monsters are in the Extra Monster Zones, Revolver draws two cards. " Normal Summoned.]] Revolver Normal Summons "Anesvarrett Dragon" (0/2200). Revolver activates the Quick-Play Magic Card "Squib Draw", which lets him destroy a "varrett" monster he controls to draw two cards. Revolver destroys "Anesvarrett". He activates the Field Magic Card "Revolve Boot Sector", increasing the ATK and DEF of "varrett" monsters by 300. Once per turn, Revolver can either Special Summon two "varrett" monsters with different names from his hand in Defense Position or excavate the top six cards of his Deck, send any "varrett" monsters to the GY, and return the rest of the cards to the bottom of the Deck. Revolver activates the first effect of "Boot Sector", Special Summoning "Autovarrett Dragon" (1600/1000 → 1900/1300) and another copy of "Anesvarrett" (0/2200 → 300/2500). Revolver activates the effect of "Load Dragon", decreasing the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field by 500. Revolver targets "Autovarrett" ("Autovarrett": 1600/1300 → 1100/800). As a Link Monster's effect that targeted "Autovarrett" was activated, Revolver activates its effect, destroying it, then sending a Magic Card/Trap Card on the field to the GY. Revolver sends "Parallel Port Armor". "Load Dragon" attacks "Firewall Dragon". As" Load Dragon" is attacking an opponent's monster, Revolver activates its effect to take control of "Firewall Dragon" and placing it in a zone "Load Dragon" next to link, but "Firewall" will be sent to the GY at the End Phase. "Firewall Dragon" attacks directly. As a Cyberse monster is attacking, Playmaker activates his face-down "Cybenet Refresh", destroying all cards in the Main Monster Zones. Revolver Sets a card. During the End Phase, Revolver activates the effects of both "Anesvarrett" and "Autovarrett", as they were destroyed and sent to the GY this turn. Both effects Special Summon a "varrett" monster from the Deck. Revolver Special Summons two copies of "Magnavarrett Dragon" in Defense Position (Both "Magnavarrett": 1800/1200 → 2100/1500). The other effect of "Cybenet Refresh" activates, Special Summoning all Cyberse Link Monsters that were destroyed by its effect from the GYs to their respective owner's fields. Playmaker Special Summons "Firewall Dragon" ("Firewall Dragon": 2500 → 2800). Playmaker activates his face-down "Recoded Alive" to banish a Link-3 monster he controls or in his GY and Special Summon a "code Talker" monster from the Extra Deck. Playmaker Excludes "Decode Talker" from his GY to Special Summon "Encode Talker" to the Extra Monster Zone ("Encode Talker": 2300 → 2600). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Playmaker / Yusaku Fujiki Revolver Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201707/23144_201707261825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1